If I Said Yes
by Impala-Dreamer
Summary: You're not ready for bed, but Sam is. Can you change his mind and make him stay up with you?... It's just dirty. ;) Language and Sexual Content.


The room was still dark and even though the movie had ended a while ago, neither of you spoke or moved to turn the lights back on. You were cuddled up to the younger Winchester, your head on his plaid covered chest, his arm wrapped lazily around your shoulder. You sat with your eyes closed, but you were nowhere near sleep, you just sat, relaxed, breathing in his smell, loving the warmth of him, praying to make this moment stretch on forever. For in this moment there was nothing else; nothing but Sam.

"Y/N? You asleep?" He leaned down and whispered, his chin brushing the top of your head.

"Mmm Hmm." You nodded your head affirmatively making him laugh softly.

"It's late, I think we should get to bed," he said, lifting his arm off of you. You whimpered and sat up, pouting. "No. Let's just stay here. I'm so comfy," you said and put your head back down on him.

Sam rubbed his hand down your arm firmly. "Come on Y/N/N, I'm tired." he said, using his other hand to push your shoulders gently till you were sitting up. He was so strong sometimes you felt like a doll in his hands.

"Can't I persuade you to stay up with me?" You asked, batting your eyelashes at him and biting your lip.

He bowed his head, thinking over your question and then raised his eyes to look at you. He grinned, "And what would you do to me if I said 'yes'?"

You leaned forward and tucked your legs underneath you so you were sitting on your knees. "Well Mr. Winchester, if you were to say yes," You whispered, speaking low and running your tongue over your bottom lip. "I would definitely make it worth your while. I know how valuable your time is."

Sam leaned forward and brought his face close to you, his lips almost touching yours but never quite reaching. His breath was hot against your mouth when he spoke next; "You'll have to be more… specific."

It took every bit of willpower in you not to attack his lips right then, but if he wanted to play, you were ready and willing. A bit of his long brown hair fell down into his face, you reached out to sweep it away and secure it behind his ear. His eyes closed as your fingers brushed across his face. "Specifics, huh?"

"Yes. If I'm going to stay up all night with you I'm going to need to know it'll be worth it." He pulled away from you sat back against the couch, waiting.

"Well first of all," You said, leaning over so he could look down the front of your shirt. "I might crawl over there and loosen your collar a bit." You moved along with your words, crawling into his lap, your legs around his hips, and you unbuttoned the top two buttons of his flannel. He watched your fingers on his shirt. "Maybe a bit more…" You opened the rest of the buttons and traced your fingers down his firm chest lightly. Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "That would be nice," he whispered. "Anything else?"

"Maybe get rid of all your buttons…" You sat back a little and undid the brass button on his jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down. Your hand slid inside his pants and you rubbed his dick gently. Sam moaned and you felt him move under your touch.

He swallowed hard, "Is that all?"

"Hmm…" You leaned up and kissed him on the lips, your hand still in his pants. His hands came up to cradle your face as he kissed you back. "Do you need more convincing sir?" you asked, pulling your face away from him. You sat back and he stared up at you with lustful eyes, his mouth open, taking deep breaths.

"Maybe a little bit more." He reached up under your shirt and ran his hands up your sides landing on your breasts and squeezing. You arched your back towards him and pressed yourself down on his hardening package.

"More?" You teased, wiggling your bottom against him.

"Yeah. What else?" His hands dropped to your hips and he held you in place as he rocked up into you. You forgot what you were doing for a moment and closed your eyes, feeling him hold you firmly and press hard against you again. "Well?" He asked again, his voice bringing you back to your task. You took his hands and moved them away from you. You leaned down and kissed him again, pressing your body against him.

"Well, next I might… get you out of those pants…" You slipped down off of him to your knees and ran two fingers under the elastic band of his underwear. Sam sat back and watched your every move, never taking his eyes off of you as you hooked your fingers on either side of his pants and pulled at them. He lifted himself up so you could remove them completely; thankful he'd kicked his boots off already. His cock was hard and ready for you. You ran your tongue slowly up his length and licked across the top before taking him fully in your mouth. His eyes left you for the first time as his head rolled back against the couch. You worked him with your mouth and hands slowly, teasing him with your tongue. Sam ran a hand through your hair and tugged gently.

Abruptly you stopped your work and stood up in front of him. Sam's face contorted in confusion and frustration. He looked up at you, eyebrows furrowed, his mouth open, panting.

You ran your index finger over your lip and looked down at him shyly, "Have you been thoroughly convinced Mr. Winchester?"

Sam growled and reached out for you, sitting up as you stepped forward to him. In one amazing motion he grabbed you around the waist and spun around so you landed on your back on the couch. The movement took your breath away and you had no time to recapture it as Sam dove down on top of you, slamming his lips into yours. His hands ran up and down your body, caressing and grabbing and teasing. Fingers slipped into your pants and you quickly undid the button of your jeans and helped Sam to shimmy them off of you. He pulled your panties down with them and tossed them both aside. "God you're beautiful." He said, standing over you and admiring your body laid out before him.

"Just think- you would have missed all this if you'd gone to bed." You laughed and reached out for him. He met you half way and sank down on top of you, your hands winding around his neck and pulling him into another deep kiss. Your legs wrapped around him as he drove into you suddenly, filling you completely. You cried out as he fucked you hard and steady, your voice echoing through the dark room. You moved together, totally in sync, rolling closer and closer to the edge. "Oh my God Sam, yes!" You screamed for him again and again as your orgasm hit, your body clenching around him and sending him over with you.

He collapsed on top of you and you held him tight, rubbing your hand down his arm. He nuzzled into your neck, kissing you softly, a hand running through your hair. Sam looked up at you and smiled sweetly. "I think you're right. We should stay here, it's comfy."

You laughed at him. "No way Winchester, I'm going to bed."


End file.
